Anytime Bra, Anytime
by Leena Makuo
Summary: This is a sad story about the GT teens going to there Prom....a little P/T and G/B but its basically about how Trunks helps out his little sister when she needs it the most
1. Everyone Gets Together

Its Prom night and the GT pals are all going stag. Bra and Pan are really good friends, Trunks is the popular jock and Marron is the snobby bitch that thinks she's better than everyone else. Please review.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kami I am so excited" Pan said as she looked at her dress. She had found it and bought it all on her own and she was very proud of it. Somehow she managed to find matching shoes, purse and a lot of makeup to go with it. Obviously it was the Prom and it was going to be the best night of her life.   
  
She looked at her clock. " 6:30, better get started." Pan murmured. She grabbed the lacy black underwear from her drawer and slid them on her freshly cleaned form. She could not wear a bra with the dress she was wearing. It was a strapless, golden colored dress with slits up to her thigh and a sequin sun designed centered on her waist. "Beautiful..." she said, slipping the fine, silky material on her body. It fit like a glove, which Pan had as well, except they were pure white. Her purse was a golden silk covered Lizer Clayborne. Pan sat down and began applying her makeup. Her limo was going to arrive in 30 minutes and she was in a big rush.  
  
-Trunks' Room -  
  
"C''mon guys, the limo is waiting!" Trunks said, figiting with his pure black tux and his long, lavender hair. Goten was fiddling with his bowtie and Uub was stull trying to put the cufflings on.   
  
"We' re coming Boxer Boy!!" Goten shouted back at him. In a flash, Goten and Uub were waiting at Trunk's door, set and ready to go. "But before we go," Trunks started," I have to give you all something for the after party.." he trailed off and slipped something into each of their inside pockets. They new immediatly what is was and had no objections. Most guys did get laid after the Prom, and they didn't want to be caught unprepared.   
  
"Now that we are done that, lets get going. I'll go check on Bra. Meet you guys downstairs." Trunks said, walking to his sister's room. He knocked gently. "Bra....its time to go" he said quietly. Bra walked out, looking so shy it was pathetic. Trunks though, was caught with her immense beauty. Her gown was a fine silky sky blue halter with sequins on the top and fading down to the end with a slit going up to her mid thigh. Her hair was curled in a promish style and she wore blue eyeshadow and red lipstick.   
  
"Bra, you look beautiful!" He murmered. Bra looked up, a blush creeping on her cheeks. "I don't know Trunks...maybe I shouldn't go..." she said, questioning why she was going in the first place. She had just broken up with Derrick, and knew he would be there, harrasing her. "Goten, Uub and me will all be there if you need us Bra. You will be fine." Trunks reassured her. She smiled as he held out his arm for her. She took it and walked down the steps with him.   
  
"Thanks for being such a nice brother Trunks.." she whispered. Trunks smiled at her.  
  
"Anytime, Bra, Anytime" He said as he helped her into the Limo.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I'll go get Pan, you guys wait here" Goten said as the limo pulled up to Pan's house. He got out and rang the doorbell. Pan sheepishly opened the door. "Hey Goten.." she murmered. Walking out the door, Goten did the same as Trunks, and held out his arm for Pan, who gladly took it, feeling not as shy now. Goten could not believe how beautiful his niece looked. He was so used to her in her tomboyish clothing, but now she looked like a movie star in that golden dress. He winked at Trunks as he helped Pan into the limo. Trunks gawked at Pan as she slid to the seat next to him. "Do I look alright??" She asked him. Trunks nodded numbly. Goten saw his friends condition, and signaled the driver to continue.  
  
"Pan you look amazing" Trunks blurted out. Pan turned her head towards him and smiled. She pulled his head down to hers. " You don't look half bad yourself" she whispered before kissing his earlobe. Trunks supressed a groan as he tried to pop a bottle of wine for the friends to share.  
  
Goten was staring at Bra, stunned at how she looked. "Is there something on my face?" she asked him, smiling. "Only your beauty, Bra" he whispered in her ear, causing her to shudder as the chills sped down her spine. *Maybe this will not be a bad night at all* she thought as she cuddled up to Goten.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Aww Twunks is being nice to his little sister, how sweet. just a little taste of G/B and T/P action there...hoping for a little more somewhere along this plot. Please review with any ideas you may have.  
  
LOL  
L-C 


	2. Trouble for Bra

Last time we left off with everyone in the Limo Bra's afraid of her ex boyfriend and Trunks is fawning over Pan, How am I doing so far??? Well here is the next portion of Prom Night.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"We're here!" Goten said as the limo pulled up to the fancy hotel. Bra and Pan had butterflies in their stomachs at the site of the huge building. "Bra, may I have the honor of escorting you in?" Goten asked, reaching his hand for Bra's gloved one. She smiled, blushing yet again. Goten help her out, and placed his arm around her waist as they waited for Trunks, who was escorting Pan into the building. He had done the same thing as Goten. Uub decided to wait outside for a while. The others were very curious as to why he would want to wait alone, but they shrugged it off and the group walked into the hotel.  
  
"Wow!" Pan and Bra said simeltaineously. Their eyes traveled all over the gigantic foyer of the hotel. Goten and Trunks had gone off to get the seats for their group, leaving the girls alone. Bra was looking at the wall designes when she stopped, and began shaking in fear. She just spotted Derrick, who was hanging with his normal crew of guys. "P...Pan, he went stag!" Bra said. Pan looked at Bra and followed her eyes and saw Derrick, who by then, noticed the two girls and was making his way through the crowds towards them.   
  
"Bra lets go find Trunks and Goten," Pan insisted. Bra quickly followed, until she felt a forceful grip on her arm. She didn't even have to look at who it was, she knew immediatly it was..." Derrick, I said to leave me alone" she said shakily. He sneered and pulled Bra closer to him. She struggled, but was still no match for him. "Hey baby, been having a little fun without me?" he said before whispered something into her ear, that caused her to shudder and he began to kiss her neck from behind.  
  
Pan watched on in horror as she desperatly looked for Trunks or Goten. There was no sign of them anywhere. "Uub!" she remembered, grabbing his attention by banging on the glass window urgently. Uub slipped through the sliding door and ran to Pan who pointed to Bra, who had tears in her eyes as Derrick moved his hand around the front of her dress, still kissing her neck. He reached for the slit in her dress, just as Goten walked through to get the girls.   
  
Bra saw him, and made eye contact. "Goten...help!" she said as loud as she could. Then she felt a sharp pain on her neck. It was Derrick, and had bitten her hard enough to draw little drops of blood. Bra cried out and Goten lunged at the assalter, who somehow managed to get away before having the shit beat out of him. Derrick had ran over to where a police officer was standing and casually struck a conversation with him. *That little cheap shit* Pan thought as Goten looked at Bra. The tears in her eyes were speeding as they fell and she wished Goten to take her to her brother.  
  
Pan and Goten walked Bra to Trunks who got up at the sight of his sister crying. She showed him her neck and said it was Derrick who did it to her. Trunks began to burn up. *That son of a bitch* he mentally screamed. "C'mon Bra, lets go clean you up" Trunks offered her, walking her to a private area away from everyone. She sat down as Trunks grabbed a wet towel and began to dab off the trail of blood on her neck. He looked at his sister, who was still crying. *This is suppose to be the best night of her life and its turning out to be her worst* he thought to himself.  
  
"Why does he still like me?" Bra said, now dabbing her eyes so as not to smudge her makeup. Trunks looked at her sympathetically. " I don't know. Dad and I both threatened him and yet he still hasn't let up" he said sitting next to Bra. "I'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Bra." He said, preparing to give himself a mental beating. "Goten was there...he brought me to you." She said. Trunks looked at her, and pulled her into a hug. Bra smiled. It was one of those brotherly hugs you could never get tired of. The ones that always tell you that even though your brother is mean sometimes he still loved you no matter what. "Are you ready to go back?" He asked her, releasing her. She nodded, got up and straightened her dress. Trunks offered his arm to her, which she took as they both walked back to the table where the others sat, waiting for them to get on the dance floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
I know people may think its weird, but I think its so sweet that Trunks is helping his little sister. Don't worry though, there is definetly gonna be some T/P and G/B action going on in the next chapter. Please remember to review and give me new ideas.  
  
LOL  
L-C  



	3. Trunks/Pan, Bra/??????

We last left off with Trunks and Bra walking back after she was cleaned up. She had been harrased by Derrick and now was on the dancefloor with Goten.  
  
So how am I doing....I don't know how long this fic will be so if you want me to mail you when its updated let me know and I will put you on the list.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Bra, have I told you how positivly stunning you look tonight?" Goten asked Bra, who was resting her head on his broad shoulder. She just gave a content sigh as she listen to the slow song " This I promise you" by N*sync. Their bodies drifted slowly with the beat, pressed together in the most loving way.   
  
Goten looked around for his best friend, it took him a while before he found Pan and Trunks dancing, just the same as he and Bra were. Trunks was whispering things into Pan's ear that were making her giggle. Trunks was smirking as Pan looked up at him. Goten blinked, and the next thing he saw was Pan and Trunks kissing each other out on the dance floor. Goten smiled. He was so happy for his friend and his niece. Even though it was still somewhat akward seeing them together.  
  
  
"Goten.....thanks for being there for me" Bra spoke out quietly. His eyes locked with hers, and he could not tear away. Maybe it was because of the fear and sadness she held in them, or the fact that she was in pain and he wanted to comfort her. But Goten concluded that it was the love that he saw mixed in with all of those other emotions in those blue depths. He loved her so much, but he wanted to know if she returned the feeling. He needed to hear her say it for his life to feel complete.  
  
"Bra, whenever you need my I will always be there. I love you so much.." He whispered into her ear. Bra looked down. *Shit, she doesn't love me...and I confessed my love, I am such an idiot!!* Goten mentally smacked himself. He would not be suprised if Bra tugged out of his grip and walked away from him.  
  
*He loves me!* Bra cheered inside her head. She never thought that Goten loved her more than a friend. Now she knew that it was more. She just needed to hear him say it. "I love you Goten" she said, looking into his warm, coal black eyes. They were both smiling like they just won the lotto. Goten was so happy as was Bra. But would he dare kiss her now? Did he have the guts. *Aww screw it* he thought and pressed his lips against Bra's. Bra, slighlty shocked, stood there for a second before finaly giving into the kiss.   
  
- Elsewhere on the dance floor -  
  
" Well, I am glad those two finaly got together," Pan said smiling. Trunks looked over and saw his little sister kissing his best friend. Normally he would be the living hell out of any guy that dared to _look_ at his sister, but Goten was a good man. He had that Son blood which made him the sort of sweet, naive, loveable guy that every girl would want.  
  
"It would be nice if they were the Prom King and Queen, " Trunks murmered. Pan turned her eyes back to Trunks, her face set in a frown. "2nd place would be nice for them, first place should be you and that popular girl over there.." Pan said, motioning to a very pretty girl that was surrounded by guys and girls. Trunks sighed. Pan had no clue she was nominated for Prom queen. He would be thrilled if he and Pan won first and Goten and Bra won second. But it was highly unlikely that it would happen like that, with two other people in the running.  
  
"Attention everyone! It's time to announce the Prom King and Queen!" Principal Goldie announced and pulled out an envelope. Goten and Bra had found there way to Trunks and Pan where they waited for the announcement of the victors.  
  
"This years queen is....Bra Briefs!" he shouted and the applause roared. Bra smiled and made her way to the stage where a silver crown was placed on her head. She looked at Goten, who was beaming. He was very proud of her.   
  
"This year's Prom Princess is......Son Pan!" He said next. Applause went on yet again as Pan stood there, shocked as a spotlight found its way on her. Trunks gave her a nudge towards the stage where she walked up slowly. A silver Tiarra was placed on her head. She stood next to Bra, but not before the girls exchanged hugs and a tear or two.  
  
"This year's Prom Prince is.....Trunks Briefs!!!" This time, instead of applause, several cat calls from the girls went out to Trunks, who blushed as he took his place next to Pan, having a small crown placed on his head. She smirked. "Aren't you a prince already, Mr. Prince of the Saiya-jins???" He smiled at her and took her hand in his. *here it comes, the announcement of the Prom King* Trunks thought and crossed his fingers, as did Pan.  
  
"This years Prom King is......."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Banging cliffhanger isn't it. If you don't know who it is you better read through the story over and over and over again to find out. I think this is one of my best stories ever!!! Please review and let me know if you want to be on my mailing list for the updates by e-mailing me at Leenachan16@aol.com  
  
LOL  
L-C  



	4. "You're Mine!"

(A/N) Hiya everyone It's me Leena!! I hoped you all have figured out by now who prom King is....if not just read and find out. Plus I am starting a new story in this writing book my father got for me so don't expect an update for a while...Plus I will be down the beach for two who months (whoohooo).  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"This years Prom King is....Derrick Whyler!!!" The principal announced. Applauses shot up and Derrick walked up to the stage. Goten's mouth dropped open. This was not a good situation for Bra to be in. Especially with that look on his face.  
  
Trunks looked as if he was about to explode and Bra was crying. Derrick walked up to her and smirked. The crown was placed on his head and the song for the court dance was begining. Bra reluctantly slipped her arms around his neck, being sure to keep at least an arms length apart from him. Derrick had other plans and wrapped his arms around her waist, securly, pulling her small frame against his. Bra shuddered at his touch, wondering why dende would do this to her.   
  
"Why are you crying, it can't be that bad, baby," Derrick said, moving his lips closer to hers. Bra turned her face to look for Goten, but Derrick had jerked her face back to his. She looked into his eyes, seeing the lust and desire burning. She tried desperatly to pull away, but he would not let her go. "Please, Derrick let me go.." she pleaded with him. Her cries only made him smirk. He forcefully pressed her lips to his, massaging her butt through the fine material of her dress. Tears streamed down her cheeks. Everyone except for Pan, Goten , and Trunks thought they were tears of joy.   
  
By now, Derrick had shoved Bra into a tiny, yet noticable corner. Pan had had enough. She walked over to her friend and pulled them apart. "Derrick, leave her alone!" Pan shouted, grabbing Bra's hand and walking away. Bra silently thanked her friend as she ran to Goten. Pan nodded and turned her attention back to Derrick, who was still smirking. "So, you want some attention as well. Okay that works for me" Derrick said, moving in a circle around her. Pan froze, and immediatly understood how Bra felt. Trunks was about to make his move, when Pan told him not to. She wanted to see how far this guy would go.  
  
Before she knew what was happening, Pan was shoved against the wall, wrists held together. She glared at Derrick, who smirked and pressed his hand on her chest, and began sliding it downward. Pan struggled, but to know avail. *Can't have Bra...Might as well have the next best thing* Derrick thought before pressing his lips to Pan's. That was the last straw. Trunks sped over to his group and noticed Derricks hand in the slit of Pan's dress. She whispered something to him. Derrick took his free hand, and slapped Pan dead across the face. She slid to the ground, a little blood trailing behind the wall. Seemingly, her head hit the wall pretty hard.   
  
Trunks ran over to Pan. He glared at Derrick who was still smirking, hand in his pocket. Trunks lifted Derrick by his collar and raised his fist to hit him. A sound was heard, loud enough to signal the attention of everyone in the room. Trunks slid to the floor, next to Pan, his left side of his stomach pierced with a bullet.  
  
Bra was dead inside. Her brother had been shot. She began having flashbacks  
  
^ Flashback ^  
"Trunks! please help me with my homework!!!" Bra whined. Trunks walked over and began explaining everything to her, " You take the square root of 5, divide it by the sum of 5 and .43 squared. . . . . . . . . . okay?" he asked his 9 year old sister. "Yea thanks Bro!" she said giving him a hug. "Anytime Bra."   
  
- 5 years later -   
"He dumped me!!" Bra cried into her brothers chest. Trunks rocked her back and forth, stroking her hair, trying to calm her down. "Bra you don't want a guy like Jacob. You were to good for him, he didn't know how to treat you!!" Trunks said as his sister looked up at him and smiled. "Really?" she asked him. He smiled at his sisters somehow cheerier disposition. "Am I ever wrong?" He asked her. She smiled and gave him a great big hug.  
  
^End Flashback^  
  
Flames began to surround Bra. She looked at her brother, blood now trailing onto Pan's dress. Huh? Wait something didn't seen right with Bra. She walked over to Pan and lifted the slit in her dress, only to find a huge gash across her stomach. Derrick had stabbed her!! "Pan..." Bra said shakily. Her hand trembled as her eyes found Derrick, who was still smiling. Her whole body began to shake with rage, and her mind wondered.  
  
_I'll always be there for you, Bra  
  
C'mon Bra, we better go find the guys  
  
I 'm sorry I wasn't there to help you, Bra  
  
Leave her alone, Derrick!!  
  
Bang!!!!  
  
_Bra's eyes flashed a deadly emerald, and her hair kept switching from gold to blue. She screamed. She screamed for Pan, for the pain, and mostly for her brother, Trunks. *Anytime Bra, anytime* Was the last thing she actually remembered before her change. Her hair fell in locks of gold down her back and around her face. Her switched to a deadly red befor finaly setting in an emerald green. A golden arura surrounded her body. She, Bra Briefs, was a super saiya-jin.  
  
Derrick looked at the girl in shock. " What the he-" he started before he felt an iron grip on his neck. Bra squeezed as he gasped for air as best as he could. She turned him so he was facing her. She whispered in his ear.   
  
"You're Mine!!!!"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Will Pan and Trunks live??? Is Bra gonna kill Derrick?? I sure as hell hope so! please review and let me know how I am doing. and remember I will do what I can to update ASAP!!! .   
  
LOL  
L-C  



	5. Murder??

Summary - Trunks had just been shot and Pan had been stabbed. Bra had turned super Saiya-jin and is now ready to beat the living shit out of Derrick. Goten is on the phone calling for ambulances for Trunks and Pan. And the story continues.   
  
Disclaimer - I don't own DBZ/GT  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Bra..calm down now...it was an accident" Derrick choked out. Bra looked at him, eyes filled with anger and sadness. It was no accident...He had it planned from the start. He had whispered about doing it when they first met up in the hotel foyer. She didn't think he was serious, but he was, and now, he would pay with his life.  
  
"You have shot my brother and stabbed my best friend, just to get to me. They will be fine, but you won't be so lucky. This is for all the pain Trunks and Pan are in right now," Bra said, plowing into his stomach with her fist. Derrick gagged before coughing up blood on her beautiful dress. "This is for all the pain you have caused any other girls you have harrased," she said, slamming a ki blast into his chest. Derrick screamed as he felt his skin burn away with the immense heat the energy blast was giving off.  
  
"And....This is for me..." she said, wrapping her hand around his neck and squeezing. He cried out, right before Bra violently snapped his neck. His body fell limp in her grasp. Everyone looked at her in shock. Bra Briefs, super model material, richest girl in school, had just killed the prom king. They gasped and whispered as she threw his body across the stage. "What do you think of your Prom king who shot and stabbed the Prince and Princess of the Prom?" Bra said, dropping out of Super-Saiya-jin. Goten ran over to her and hugged her. " Pan will be okay...."it's doesn't look good for Trunks, Bra. She looked over to her brother who was being placed on a stretcher, pain etched on his face. She broke down in Goten's arms, crying her heart out.   
  
A path was made through the students as Trunks and Pan were carried out. Girls were crying and boys were trying to comfort them. Bra received many sorrowfull looks and sympathetic faces as she followed them out to the ambulance. Halfway through the path she was stopped by the police officer that was talking to Derrick earlier. "Bra Briefs?" he asked and she gave him a look that said she was Bra Briefs. "Your under arrest for the murder of Derrick Whyler. You have the right to remain sile...." Everything else the officer said was blocked out by her tears and cries of pain. She had just gotten revenge for the possible death of her brother and injury of best friend, and she was being arrested. Her whole life seemed to be going down the drain  
  
Goten tried to plea with the officer on Bra's behalf, but the officer would not listen. Even the part about who Bra's father was didn't even faze him. He handcuffed Bra and led her out to his police car.   
  
As she was placed in the car, several students ran out and began screaming at the police officer. "Derrick stabbed her best friend and shot her brother who might die, have you no sympathy??" one girl with red hair screamed. "Bra your the best, girl!!!" Another brunette shouted. Bra looked over to her. She looked pathetic, her make-up had run and her eyes were red and puffy. "Damnit man let Bra go!!!" one boy screamed. Other students began shouting the same thing. The officer saw that there was about to be a riot, and turned his attention to the students.  
  
Goten struggled through the crowd. He made his way to the police car as some of the other students distracted the officer. "Bra...let's go" Goten said, opening the door and lifting her out of the car. After breaking off the handcuffs, he levetated a few feet into the air and called the attention of all the students and other police officers.  
  
"Bra Briefs has done no wrong in my eyes. Her brother may be dead because of that bastard, who harrased her from the first day he met her. If she had let him live, there is no telling who in her family he would have targeted next. It could have been Bulma Briefs, the woman who has brought so much into this world or her father who was part of a royal family. How can you persecute Bra and not put any blame on Derrick?" Goten shouted before shooting off to the hospital where Trunks and Pan had been taken a few minutes earlier.   
  
The entire way Bra cried in Goten's arms. "Im a murderer.." she sobbed out. Goten looked at her and kissed her forehead. "I still love you, Bra. No matter what or who you are, you will always be my little B-Chan." he said as he cradled her. The hospital was in site now and they soon would be landing to hear the fates of Trunks Briefs and Son Pan.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Wow...there's something you don't see in every day fics...Bra killing someone and getting arrested, Goten coming to the rescue? I hope you liked it so far...there is one more, maybe two chapters to go.  
  
LOL  
L-C  



	6. Anytime Bra, Anytime

Last time we left off with Goten and Bra flying to the hospital after Trunks had been shot and Pan stabbed. Bra had been arrested.   
  
Check out my other fics Pan's Birthday Surprize and Bathtime Fun. There incomplete but turning out to be great in my opinion.   
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Bra desperatly tried to compose herself as she walked into the hospital doors. She saw her family in the lobby, along with Pan's family, including Goku. Bulma rushed over to Bra and ChiChi to Goten. Bulma asked for a doctor the moment she saw the blood on the Demi-Saiya-jins dress.  
  
"It's okay mom, it's Derricks Blood." Bra murmered. Vegeta walked over to his daughter and looked her dead in the eye. She lowered her head in shame.  
  
"You killed him then?" He asked her in a monotone voice.  
  
"Yes" Bra cried.  
  
"Your a super saiya-jin" He stated. Bra looked up in shock at her father to find his eyes full of pride and love for her. Vegeta truely loved his daughter, and his entire family for that matter. He gave the best smile he could and pulled Bra into his arms.   
  
Vegeta cradled his daughter, holding her safe. "Is Trunks okay?" she sobbed out. Vegeta felt a tear slid down his cheek. "He may not live, Bra." he said, voice cracking. Bulma saw Vegeta and added. "It pierced his liver and his stomach." She choked out. Vegeta opened his arms to the blue haired woman and soon they were all crying in each others arms.  
  
"Bulma Briefs?" A surgeon covered in blood addressed her. Bulma wiped away her tears and nodded. The doctor wiped his brow. "Trunks was in critical condition when he arrived here. We did all we could do...he didn't make it." the doctor said, looking at the floor. Bulma fell back into Vegeta's arms.  
  
Bra sank to the floor, staring blankly at the tile. Goten ran over to her and wrapped his arms around her. She had felt sadness before, but this was eating her. Her heart just broke into millions of pieces. "Bra I am so sorry!" Goten whispered into her ear. The part where Trunks slid down to the floor was playing over and over in her mind. It was all her fault. *If I had not gone to Prom , this never would have happened. Its my fault he is dead* Bra mentally convinced herself. Something inside her snapped. She thought she could not cry anymore, but the tears flowed like the rivers that were on Vegeta-sei.   
  
"What about Pan?" Gohan asked while holding his wifes hand. The doctor looked at them and at ChiChi who was crying. "She," the doctor began," was stabbed very badly. The blade made a slit from the top of her stomach to her lower abdomen. I'm Sorry..." he trailed off. Gohan sat there, deafly holding his wife's hand. "Pan....dead???" Videl wimpered out before diving into Gohans arms.   
  
ChiChi cried into Goku's arms. Goku stood there like his son, shocked that his only grandaughter died, murdered for no reason in paticular.   
  
Bra had had it. She got up, realeasing her grip on Goten and forgot she was in a hospital room. "**Dende what have we done to deserve this!?!?!?!" ** She screamed. Everyone looked on as Bra transformed yet again before breaking down again. Goten grabbed her just as she fell down to the floor.   
  
The entire group spent the next hour crying in their loved one's arms. It was a sad moment and Bra had spent a good 30 minutes using every curse she could think of to write a mental letter to Dende.  
  
"Bra Briefs??" A young man in uniform asked. Bra got up, composed herself and walked over to him. "Can I help you?" she asked in a shaky voice.  
  
"You are under arrest for the murder of Derrick Whyler and resisting arrest." he said as he refastened handcuffs on her. Bra didn't struggle. She knew it was pointless.   
  
Vegeta was about to attack when a light filled the room. The man stood there stunned and Bra looked at the source. A ghostly soul covered in white rags walked over to Bra. The lavender haired ghost touched her hands with his cold, translucent hands and the handcuffs fell off. "Trunks?" Bra whispered. The figure winked. "Anytime Bra, Anytime." it said, before fading away.  
  
All in the hospital room stood there stunned. "Flying people, ghosts? whats wrong with these people!!" the officer shouted before running out of the hospital. Bra fell to the ground, stunned, scared, and depressed. "I'll take her home, Bulma." Goten said, lifting the young girl up. Bulma nodded, crying on Vegeta's shoulder yet again. Goten walked with Bra in his arms out of the hospital, and took her to Capsule Corp.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Go on you know you wanna cry...its so sad I know...but I am gonna try to add some humor. How? I'll think of something....please review....  
  
LOL  
L-C 


	7. The Bet

How do you add humor to a story where Trunks and Pan die??? Lets see if I did it the right way.....please review  
  
Disc. - I don't own DB/Z/GT  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Goten looked down at Bra. The young girl had cried herself to sleep in his arms. Her hair was matted all around her face and her dress was now an unattractive shade of brownish-red. The tears that ran rivers down her cheeks left trails that glittered in the moonlight. He felt so bad for her. Losing her brother and her best friend in one night was tough.  
  
But it was like the same for him. Trunks was his best friend for as long as he could remember and Pan was practically a sister to him. Goten wished the families weren't so close. He would have broken down a while ago, back at the hospital, but he wanted to be strong for Bra. She needed someone there to comfort her, and he figured he would be the best choice for the job.  
  
"No....Trunks...Pan...." Bra murmered in her sleep, shifting somewhat. *She's reliving the whole thing in her dream I bet. Poor girl.* Goten pulled her closer to him. His thoughts began to wonder to that ghost that had helped Bra. He was positive it was Trunks, who else had lavender hair? Capsule Corp. began to rise in the horizion.  
  
"Hang on Bra, you are almost home." Goten whispered to her.   
  
--Somewhere--  
  
"Aww look at that...My ass he doesn't love her" one mysterious figure shouted out. The other two stumbled over her to see what she was looking at.  
  
"Naa...he's just being nice that's all....I hope" the second one said. The first rolled her eyes, growling a bit. She grabbed his tail and squeezed. The first one winced and fell to his knees.  
  
"I'll bet that they don't confess their _true_ love and that Goten doesn't make Bra his mate tonite." the 3rd figure cried out, gazing at the crystal as Goten helped Bra to her bed. He had gotten her into some comfy clothes and was borrowing some of Vegeta's sweatpants.   
  
"How much do you wanna bet??" The first figure asked him. The girl figure sat in thought for a moment. Then she smirked a familiar smirk.  
  
"Well......."  
  
--Back to C.C. in Bra's room--  
  
"Why didn't you just borrow some of Trunks' clothes?" Bra asked, tearing at the sound of her beloved brother's name. She curled up into a ball under her covers.  
  
"It felt kinda weird, ya know." He said walking to the window, getting ready to fly home. He thought it would be best to go check on his parents. Goku would be fine, just a little pissed, but ChiChi....oh boy that was gonna be a living hell.  
  
Bra sat up as best she could, but her body and her spirit had been broken down into practically nothing, so she had little strength left in her. She reached out and grabbed Goten's arm with all the energy she could get.  
  
"Goten, please don't leave me...please, stay with me. I feel so, lonely, and scared and cold. Please don't go." Bra pleaded. Goten turned around and faced the girl. She was in nothing but a black, skimpy nightdress, shivering. Goten wrapped his arms around her and led her back to the bed. Bra held onto his neck for some support. Goten lifted her up gently and carried her. He knew the condition she was in, and it was likely she could pass out at any minute.  
  
"I'll stay as long as you need me to." he said, eyes burning into her tear-filled crystals. Goten grabbed a blanket and wrapped it around them. Bra looked up and him. He was the only thing she had left in her world now. Trunks was gone, Pan was gone. Goten was all that was left for her to love.   
  
--Back somewhere--  
  
"Yes Yes Yes I told you they would!! Damn I am good." the female figure announced. The first male figure approached her from behind and playfully kissed her neck. The girl wrapped her tail around his leg.  
  
"Silly, they haven't said anything yet. And hopefully they won't. I can't believe we agreed to be your servant and vice versa if they do or don't." The figure said aloud. He pinched the girl's butt, earning an annoyed squeal from her.  
  
"Oh you are soo gonna get it mister!!" She screamed and began chasing and throwing blasts at the male character. Every now and then she got a good hit and he would scream.  
  
"Will you two knock it off?? Bra and Goten are talking and I can't understand a word they are saying with all the racket you are making!!!" the 3rd character shouted. The first two characters ran over and watched the crystal ball.  
  
--Back at Bra's Room--  
  
"I just can't believe he left me, Goten" Bra cried into Goten's chest. He rocked her back and forth, trying his best to comfort her. "And now my mom probably hates me. Who could love a murderer??" she sobbed.  
  
"Bra I love you know matter who or what you are. I have always loved you, and I always will." Goten assured her. She looked up at him with those big, blue eyes that he loved so much. Goten wanted to take all her pain away, to hear her laugh again. He knew it would be a long time before she ever laughed.  
  
"Goten, I love you so much," Bra murmered, cuddling into him. Goten tilted her chin so she was looking up at him. She smiled as he kissed with all the bottled up passion he had. Bra returned the kiss gladly, loving every minute she had with Goten. She wrapped her arms around his neck and curled up closer to the warmth that both their bodies and their growing love for each other was producing.  
  
Goten broke the kiss and looked at Bra. "Your mine forever now, Princess" he said before sinking his teeth into her neck, marking her as his mate for life. She gave a squeal of pain, but understood the sincerity of the action.  
  
"You are a brave one, my knight in shining armor, claiming a princess like that. " Bra said, repeating the action. Finally they had marked each other, and now their true love was visible.  
  
--Back on king Ki's new Planet--  
  
"Oh yea eat that boys. Looks like I gots me two slaves for how long again?? Oh yea thats right. 1 whole century!!!" Pan exclaimed. Trunks and King Ki dropped their heads.  
  
"She is usually right about these things anyway," Trunks murmered, looking at the crystal where he saw his little sister and his best friend expressing their love. He sighed, glad that in all the mishap and saddness, there was still a little joy.  
  
"Hey Underwear Boy, your master has a task for you!!" Pan shouted to Trunks, who shuddered. *Master??, damn she's getting kinky.* Trunks thought.  
  
"I heard that!!!!" she screamed.  
  
"Does this "task" involve whipped cream, handcuffs and a whip??" he asked, wrapping his arms around her waist. Pan smirked and snaked her arms down to Trunk's tail and began stroking it. Trunks purred like a kitten.  
  
"You ask too many questions. Just shut up and kiss me." Pan said as she and Trunks locked in a firey, passionate kiss. Sooner or later King Ki was kicked out of his house and Pan could be heard moaning all around the northern quadrant.  
  
"Now that's what I call a **_banging_** ending!" King Ki said to himself, right before bursting into a fit of laughter.  
  
"NOT FUNNY KING KI!!!!!!" Pan and Trunks shouted.   
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Umm.....end....  
  
LOL  
L-C  
  
  



End file.
